


Raggedy Dolls

by HedwigBnn



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Corpses, M/M, Memoirs, Spirits
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigBnn/pseuds/HedwigBnn
Summary: 诸神判罚西西弗，令他把一块岩石不断推上山顶，而石头因自身重量一次又一次滚落。诸神的想法多少有些道理，因为没有比无用而无望的劳动更为可怕的惩罚了。——《西西弗神话》加缪
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Raggedy Dolls

我尝试不带有任何主观感情色彩去描述这个故事，但发现这十分艰难。我不能把自己看作故事里的一部分，我只能是一个见证者，然后我需要很快地抽身于此。这不算是忘恩负义，我毕竟还很年轻，还想去更多地方见识一下。囿于一个悲伤的故事，未免也太纠结了。  
但这件事我必须要记录下来。它第一次让我认识到悲伤欲绝后，却不能完全拥抱毁灭，是多么一件残忍和可怕的事情。  
我是一个作家。几年前我从法国回到英国伦敦——我的家乡。当时我正好赶上旅游的淡季，街上都很空。天气是我所熟悉的，我撑开那把在手里握了很久的黑伞，想要找一个咖啡馆坐坐，或者是任何什么能够让我休息的地方。我那时在苏活街。在我很小的时候，我就来过这个地方，我知道有一家书店在这里。  
那家书店很奇特。它很漂亮，但又给人一种脏兮兮的感觉。书店外墙的玫瑰色总像是没洗干净，门也是紧闭的。只有一张安排极为诡异的时间表。所以路过的人都像是没看到它似的，像是对待一个他们早已熟悉的破旧路标。  
可我却对它很好奇。我总想去里面看一看。我好奇呀，小孩子不都是这样吗？所以，我特地从我宝贵的周末里抽了一天，就为了到苏活街看这家书店。哪怕结局是被里面的老板轰出来，我也要去看。哪怕只瞧见一点点里面的布置，那么我那天，也就算是知足了。  
我早早地出发了，脚步很快。我自信地走过那些大街小巷，尽量抬头挺胸——我不想那些大人们认为我是那种未经世事的小孩。我也是你们中的一员啊，我也是个忙忙碌碌的人，而我今天可是要完成一次探险，而这次探险可能都会在我身上留下伤疤呢！我小的时候就是这样想的。小孩子就是这样，有些骄傲。我清楚地记得那天刚下完雨，我敏捷地避过好几个小水坑，但还是踩到了一个倾斜的石砖，好大一片水和泥的混合物溅到我的裤管和白袜子上，弄得我的脚踝湿嗒嗒、黏糊糊的。我很是愤怒，但并不针对任何人。我只是抗议这世界的荒诞与不公，我抗议它降临到我身上的事实。但我还是得前进。  
我终于看到它酒红色的轮廓了！我在心里忍不住发出一声惊呼。它真美呀，它根本就不应该存在在这世界上！我疾奔过去，仔细阅读贴在门上的时间表。门是紧闭的，我来的时间肯定不对，但我已经做好了心理准备。我趴在灰蒙蒙的窗上往里面瞧，没有人。但我看到了一张舒适的沙发和几个软椅、一个桃木书桌和古色古香的书柜。角落里还有一台老旧的电脑。我下定决心，我要推门进去。  
我推开一个小缝，风铃叮当声止住，像是一只忽然噤了声的鸟。我钻了进来，使劲嗅着里面老家具的霉味，那种味道真是充实，好像能把你填饱似的。我想去坐那张杏黄色的沙发，它上面还盖着绣花波斯毛毯。桃木书桌上放着几本书，有些纸页边缘都已经卷起发黄。老板好像把书店当成了自己的私人书房，随处可见他自己的痕迹——墙上的木架上有他挑选出来的藏书，还都细心地贴了标签；架上还有陶瓷杯和茶叶、小饼干和可可粉。我还看到一个漂亮挺拔的挂衣架，上面挂着一件维多利亚时期的卡其色大衣，就像博物馆里展示的那样。总之，那书店是个宝藏，细节之多，无法细数，我在此并不想一一赘述。单纯的描写本身对故事的情节并没有太大作用。我写这个故事，是要把它尽数吐出来，而不是陷进去，绞尽脑汁地去想我还看到过什么、可以向读者炫耀自己见识的东西。若是像这样一味沉浸在这些华丽精美的琐碎中，估计我这辈子都要走不出来了。  
我在沙发边上犹豫了一会，然后走到书柜旁边，废好大力气才抽出来一本，还是一本这么厚的！我小小的身体差点要被压垮。我抱着它，不知如何是好。我甚至都不想看它，我那时不认识那么多的字。但既然我已经拿下来了，那就硬着头皮读吧。我刚翻开第一页，就听到了书店老板的声音。  
我急急忙忙合上书，想要把它放回书柜。但它却卡住了，它也太厚！我着急得很，手忙脚乱的。我一边回头去看他是否走来了，一边草草地把它扔在旁边的书架上。好在他只是在沙发处晃荡了下，然后又走到里面去。他应该还住在这里。我长吁一口气，把那本书重新拿起来，很仔细地把它放回原处，手指挤得都有些疼。  
我刚站起身就发现他已经来到了我的身后。我先是一怔，心里想着我肯定完蛋了，然后缓慢转过身去，努力隐藏自己慌张的表情。他——  
我此时的记忆断了。  
我在大街上站定，皱起眉头。天哪，我怎么会忘记这么重要的事情？我不记得那个书店了，不记得和当时那位老板发生了什么！我直接转身，走了相反方向。我要再去一次苏活街，再看一眼那个书店。儿时的记忆就这样被岁月给挤没了，我此时脑中的任何东西都没有它来得重要。我要找回那片记忆，我不能就让它白白失去。  
不知道是我只是一时脑子短路，还是我实在心切，一些片段又重新浮上我的心头。我回想起他和蔼的声音，他是个传统的英国绅士，奶白色的头发，藕荷色的大衣，一件卡其色的马甲。他蹲下身来和我说话。他注意到我脏兮兮的裤管，柔声问我想要些什么。我说我只是很好奇，想来看一看。于是，在简单的介绍之后，他便把我送出了书店。他还和我说，我最近想要的东西，会很快来到我的身边。我当时已经被吓傻了，我没想到他会是这么温柔的一个人。我想象我会遇到很危险的事情，然后非得弄得鼻青脸肿地回去，而不是体肤完好，还带着一个不知道原因的祝福。所以我更加要去那里看看。我依稀记得那天是圣诞节前夕，我怀着愧疚回去后，看见母亲正在客厅的吊顶处挂起红色的小浆果。我盯着圣诞树发呆，不知道自己会收到什么圣诞礼物。我心里很清楚自己想要什么——一根正宗的羽毛笔。不是那种假冒货、装饰品，它是蘸了墨水就可以直接写的那种，就像电影里的那样。  
但家长肯定不会给你买这个啦。我不抱什么希望。我觉得自己长大后会给自己买的，没什么好着急，虽然我确实很想要。这两者并不冲突。  
我想读者应该知道后面发生了什么吧——我的圣诞礼物还真是一根羽毛笔。一根美得特别骄傲的羽毛笔。它的那根羽毛很丰满粗壮。握在手上，你似乎都有信心把那十六章的诗体小说补写完成，你就是有这种恬不知耻的勇气。那根羽毛被染成了暗红色（和书店外墙颜色一样！），好一大长根，从远处看像是一把沾满红酒的短刀。我兴奋地拿着它向家人们舞动，给他们每人一个拥抱，那年的圣诞节真是太令人快乐。  
但节日过后，这件事好像就被我封存归档了一样。我不再想起那位好心的书店老板，父母也不记得送过我羽毛笔，我对它的记忆也越来越模糊。它像是一块每天都会消耗一点的肥皂，到最后只留下一些令人感到安稳的清香。羽毛笔也不再被我拿出来把玩。我渐渐长大了。我开着自己的小船离开了童年。就像个漂泊的人驶离了一个自己很爱的小码头。  
现在我边走边想，越发觉得这是很不合理的。如此重要的事情，我怎么会忘得这么自然，这么彻底？非得要刨根究底地去想，才会有一些模糊不清的轮廓。我觉得是有其他的力量在作怪。我来到书店门口应该就知道了。我有那种预感。  
那家书店居然还在。  
不过，它还不如不在。  
你知道，当你每次搬家的时候，总会东翻西找，想检查自己还落下了什么。有时候你会找到一些特别可怕的东西，它包着满满一层灰尘，还有头发丝或者是陈年的食物残渣、指甲片等等。当你终于认出来它是什么的时候，你第一反应应该大多都是“我怎么还留着它”、“老天，我要赶紧把它扔掉”诸如此类的。我再次看到那家书店时，就是这个想法，太可怕了。  
书店比我第一次见到它还要脏了好几倍，我几乎看不清它是什么颜色了。那张时间表也消失了，只有一点破碎的纸片还粘在玻璃上，发黄发霉。我破门而入。没有风铃声，只有门吱呀的诡异声音。  
“发生了什么？”  
这句话在我看到亚茨拉菲尔后，脱口而出。很奇怪，前一秒我才想起他的名字，下一秒我就像是他的熟人那样问起书店的情况。  
“天哪，不应该有人来这里的！为什么会？我明明已经……”  
书店老板从不知哪个角落里钻出来，样子也和他的书店一样。他的衣服好像真的被放到博物馆里蒙上了一层厚灰，然后再被他穿起；他脸上是躲闪的表情，惊恐而又不知所措，和我儿时记忆里的那位判若两人；他的动作有些迟缓，说话也听不出个逻辑。我很担心他，但觉得他应该把这件事忘得一干二净了。  
在这里我要向读者道歉。我要讲的故事，甚至还都没有开始。絮絮叨叨地讲了这么多关于我的事情，是为了之后若是我又提到了，不会解释起来那么费劲，也不会显得那么突兀。  
看他向我走来，我完全没有准备好自我介绍。我支支吾吾，结果只说了句“圣诞节”、“你曾经送过我一只羽毛笔”之类的话，我不知道能让他明白多少。  
结果他马上冲我笑了起来。这下终于好了。他的脸像是一座几百年都没有解冻过的冰山忽然融化了似的，他还没有忘记如何迷人地微笑。他突然回过神来，像是一个终于上好发条的陶瓷人偶，举止也都优雅了起来。他说他记得。我就是那个小男孩吧？在他书店里转悠。  
“我记得你想当一个作家，对吗？”  
“是的。我很喜欢你的礼物。你是如何做到的？”  
“哦，这个啊。”亚茨拉菲尔说道，“我也不是一直能做到。”  
“你还有什么事情吗？”  
“我需要知道一切。”  
“什么？”  
“我的记忆里，它不是这样的。它究竟发生了什么？”  
“……最好还是不要知道了。”  
“不行。”我不愿轻易放过他。我都到这里了，就必须带一个满意的回答、一片完完整整的记忆离开。  
“你不会相信我说的话的。”  
“你说什么我都会相信的。你瞧，我是个作家。”我急忙回答道，“我的职责就是讲一些故事罢了。你有什么故事，讲给我听，我尽我所能地去理解它，然后用大多数人能看懂的方式描绘下来。这不是什么崇高的事情，但我热爱它，我用它来充实自己，就像你用书本来充实自己一样。”  
“所以没有听到这个故事，我是不会离开的。”  
“好吧。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“不过，你需要答应我一些条件。”  
“完全可以。”  
“你得抛开所有自己原来的认识。你需要把故事中的每一个人或者物，都当成真理，一丝一毫都不去质疑它的真实性。”  
“你需要很认真地听。然后做一些记录。毕竟，你是个作家，对吧？”  
“你还需要对我保持尊重，对我的故事、我故事里的人物、我的情感都是如此。你确定你能做到如此客观和不偏不倚吗？”  
“我可以。”  
“你会在我突然想要中断故事的讲述时劝阻我，并且鼓励安慰我去讲述完毕吗？”  
“当然。”  
“哪怕我对你恶语相向，把书店门紧闭，你还愿意在门口等待，并且保持惯有的态度与礼貌，不会产生任何不满的情绪吗？”  
“没问题。”  
“在我故事讲述完毕之后，你可能有记忆全无的风险。这你愿意承担吗？”  
“我……”  
我无法答应这个，这也未免太恶劣了。  
“我还是……”我想要离开，但亚茨拉菲尔挥挥手。  
“别慌，刚才是我开玩笑的。”亚茨拉菲尔重又换上那个标准的笑容，“所以，之前那些，你都接受。”  
“没错。”  
“好吧。”他终于松了口，“明天早上来吧，我现在这里显然不能坐任何人。”  
我很开心，回去的路上像是脚底安了弹簧，我已经想好了，我会带上那只羽毛笔。我甚至还想给他送束花。奇怪的是，他的相貌竟然完全没变。我快速想出了很多解释。他难道也是那种，有一幅罪恶丑陋的画像，而自己却永远保持美貌的人吗？我不得不承认这很诱人。  
当晚我几乎激动地睡不着觉，大早上一起来就往苏活街奔去。书店的门紧闭，我看了看手表——是有些太早了。所以我在那条街上转悠了足足有三个小时，才看到亚茨拉菲尔打开了门。  
他把里面收拾的很干净！我向他投以感激的目光。他微微一笑，示意我坐在沙发上。我抽出那只羽毛笔时，他发出一声赞美的惊呼。  
“那么，就开始吧。”  
书店老板开始了他的叙述，而我也立起我的羽毛笔，准备开始写点什么了。  
亚茨拉菲尔其实是前任看守伊甸园的天使，东门的守护者。他已经活了六千多年了。他被安排在人间实行他的工作——祝福、祈祷、阻止邪恶一方的计划等等。他有一位结交了六千年的好友——恶魔克鲁利。在几十年前，一场会导致人间毁灭、世界重启的天堂与地狱的大战即将爆发。在人间已经生活了六千年的两人显然不愿看到此事发生。他们已经习惯于这种生活了。它很美好，为什么要毁灭它呢？所以他们偷偷摸摸地采取行动，在最后时刻，通过各方努力，完美地化解了危机，也用了些小技巧成功躲过了双方阵营的审判。  
天使与恶魔都有着非凡的能力。他们能通过轻松打一个响指来实现一切愿望，包括我的那只羽毛笔。但这一切都在天堂与地狱的管辖范围之内，所有事宜必须详细名列出来。奇迹的使用，甚至可以直接追踪到本人。你在人间行事，若是处处使用奇迹，上面和地下都看得一清二楚。在审判过后，天堂和地狱虽说也不敢再对两人的罪行有什么进一步的处理，但也绝对不是一笔勾销，让两人去岁月静好了。所以在天启过后，亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利都决定不再使用奇迹——这简直是向各方阵营高放烟雾弹式的行为。他们只要生活在人世间，享受着对方的陪伴，就够了。所以他们不敢再有什么出格的行为，害怕会有意外发生。天堂与地狱还对他们的行为非常恼怒。克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔知道，他们是绝不会被轻易饶恕的。  
所以他们都同意不再使用奇迹，并学会像真正的人类那样生活。他们觉得这样的话天堂与地狱应该就不会再来打扰。但这也相应地限制了他们的活动范围。他们很少见面了，偶尔聚一聚，还像是那种特务接头，看都不看对方一眼，在公园的长椅上坐得很远。  
但他们可以给对方打电话。亚茨拉菲尔起初是说他们每周会通一次电话，结果讲下去开始自我矛盾。应该是至少三次，我很抱歉，他自己改口。我低头划去几个单词。  
不好意思，我又记错了，应该每天都会打的，每天至少三四次。看我记得很认真，他又改口了。  
我没说什么，我不能有任何情感的流露。我示意他继续。  
据克鲁利随后告诉他，这件事应该是这样。但亚茨拉菲尔想，这应该比他所说的要残忍许多。  
克鲁利有一天离开了公寓。他已经很久没有到外面去过了。他独自一人步行到圣詹姆士公园，享受伦敦难得的阳光。  
他坐到往常的长椅上，疲倦地闭上了自己的眼睛。他对这段“禁足”时间感到很厌倦，出来活动一下是很好的。就好像是，你是一座老房子，偶尔也要打扫打扫，泼点水好好地拖一拖，对吧？所以他现在这样做，没有任何不妥之处。  
他听到小孩子的欢笑声，眼睛睁开了一条缝，然后他就看到了冰淇淋的摊位。他走上前去要了一个香草冰淇淋。站在他旁边的一位小女孩，她吃的是亚茨拉菲尔喜欢的那个口味，还给了克鲁利一个小花般的笑脸。克鲁利心情很好。  
他重新坐回长椅上，小女孩挨着他坐下，坐在亚茨拉菲尔平时会坐的地方。克鲁利甚至想和她交谈，他太久没有和其他人沟通了。  
在他刚准备开口时，女孩子的冰棒滑落了她的小手。克鲁利心一紧，他干了件蠢事。  
克鲁利打了个响指。冰棒完好无损，小女孩先是一怔，然后看向克鲁利，克鲁利却猛地站起来。  
他并不是对这件事感到很难过或者对地狱会来追杀他有什么不满情绪。他只是感到很困惑。为什么？我为什么会这样做？在那一刻，我都没有意识到自己会做这个决定。我犯了一个低级愚蠢的错误，我本能地去选择自我灭亡。他在原地愣了足足有好几秒，然后那些惶恐的情绪才涌上他的心头。他得要逃了，越远越好。  
他狂跑着奔回公寓，从保险柜里拿出早已准备好的临时行李箱，张开自己的翅膀决定做一次长途旅行。突然他想到一件很重要的事情——亚茨拉菲尔。  
他们既然是每天都通至少三四次的电话，那么在他走后不久，他就会打电话过来。万一那时候他走了，地狱的人来到他的公寓，亚茨拉菲尔的电话响起，那么就完了。地狱的人肯定不介意把这件事告诉天堂的人，而亚茨拉菲尔就危险了。  
克鲁利开始拆卸电话座机。他先尝试着把接在另一头的线全部剪断，没有成功。他留神听着外头的声音，然后动作粗暴地把电话直接按在桌子上摔，听到一声极为彻底的破碎声后才准备走人。可那已经太晚了。  
克鲁利不认识那个来的恶魔，他肯定是个新人。而新人一般都非常残忍，他们作恶的手段也在随着时代向前发展，用圣水什么的简直是太温柔了。（一种能让恶魔消灭的极为高效的方法，亚茨拉菲尔补充道。）他兴奋地看着克鲁利。  
“我早就听说你的事迹了。太了不起了。”  
“额，谢谢？”克鲁利一边回答，一边把手中的电话机藏到身后。  
“我不得不说，你的行为真是让我刮目相看。”  
“你还有什么事情吗？我今天挺忙的。”  
“哦，我知道你要逃跑。”他看了一眼克鲁利缩在后面的翅膀，然后飞了两把刀子过去，一边一个。克鲁利被突然的袭击冲撞得摔了出去，翅膀被钉在墙上不得动弹。他尽量调整自己的表情，但他还是疼得嘴角有些抽搐。  
“我接到上面的任务便自高奋勇地来了。我不像你，我对下面派来的事情很上心。”他打了个响指，克鲁利听到楼下的大门被关上的声音。他的窗户也被关上了，窗帘拉得很严实。  
“所以，你有什么精妙绝伦的手法想要展示一下吗？在我死前大开我的眼界？”  
“我在来的路上就想到你会是这种口吻。没关系，我一会儿再处理。”他走近墙上的克鲁利，克鲁利心里一凉。  
“友情提醒你一下，我把这里都设下了围界，我们两人都不能使用任何来自地狱的力量。我个人觉得这样很公平，但你上次却没有，你有你那位天使朋友的帮助。”  
“所以我这次选择人类的方式来打败你。是不是很合理？”  
“我拭目以待。”  
“你并不反抗吗？”  
“嗯，我活得够久了。”克鲁利说，“而且我还没那么蠢。”  
“一定是生活在人间这么多年把你的斗志都消磨殆尽了。”他叹了口气，好像很悲伤的样子。不过他又重新浮现出了笑容。  
“亚茨拉菲尔在哪里？”  
“不知道，你可以去天堂问问看。”  
“你的嘴有多难撬开？”  
“我无可奉告，又哪来撬开这一说？”  
“看来你还是个恶魔。你很擅长撒谎。”  
“谢谢，但我并不以此为荣——”克鲁利打住话头，因为他感觉又有锋利的刀子插到他大腿跟和右臂里，他疼得直喘气，但他没有任何武器。他用另外一只脚去踢对方的膝盖，结果被对方抓住，轻轻松松就扭脱臼了。  
“我还以为和你说话会更有趣些，我不耐烦了。”他说着便要将克鲁利的舌头拉出来，克鲁利拼命挣扎，手使劲掐住他的脖子，却发现自己的力气竟然这么小。他又无意义地抽动了几下，舌头最终被那人割了下来，像团垃圾一样被扔到角落里，弹了几下便不动了。  
“这下安静了。”那人后退几步，像是欣赏艺术品一样看着克鲁利悄无声息地挂在墙上，像只巨大的丧钟。血被溅得到处都是，在光线很暗的房间里，几乎是黑色。那人在屋内走动，只有克鲁利不时发出些像一只只小气球被戳破的吐血声。他快要晕厥，痛感都在离他而去。他忽然有一个奇怪且愚蠢的念头，在死前，他想要把亚茨拉菲尔的名字在自己的大腿侧写一遍。  
那人注意到了克鲁利的小动作，他冷笑一声，拿了两瓶浓度极高的硫酸，把克鲁利的手都放了进去。  
“……唔……！！”  
克鲁利放出不了一点声音，他疯狂摆动着被钉住的双翼，那两把插得很深的利刃终于飞离出去，克鲁利用受伤的翅膀狠狠在那人脸上抽打，它们把他掀翻在地；硫酸洒得到处都是，在地板上嘶嘶作响。克鲁利颤抖着把另外两把刀从自己腿上和手臂里拔出来，一瘸一拐地把那人从地板上揪起来，然后直接咬向他的咽喉。他的尖牙很精准地刺入他的喉管，毒液注入，渐渐麻痹了那人的身体。然后他把那人反身压在沾满硫酸的地上，将整个身体都坐在他身上。不料那人身上还带了把剪刀，它斜着刺入了克鲁利的腰部。克鲁利忍着剧痛不敢动一丝一毫。他一直僵持着这个动作，直到那人再也没有了动静，直到他喉管里的血全都流了出来，在地板上形成一个小墨圈。  
克鲁利重新坐回到椅子上。他感到有些宽慰。这样死其实也挺好。他看了一眼那个电话机。幸好，他还安全。  
亚茨拉菲尔很是着急。克鲁利的电话他死活打不通，公寓的门紧锁着，他在丽兹饭店、公园、几个他们常去的餐厅和博物馆又都没有见到克鲁利的身影。他最后是找了开锁公司才打开了克鲁利的门。（我……我是他男朋友。他胡诌了几句。你看，我们在闹别扭，他不肯理我。没事，我完全理解。那位开锁工人很理解地拍拍他的肩，还没有收他的钱。）  
他一进屋，就闻到硫酸与血液混合的味道。他捏着鼻子直冲楼上，发现克鲁利瘫倒在椅子上，了无生气。亚茨拉菲尔连忙把他拖到卧室的大床上。那两片翅膀很重，滴滴答答地又流了一路的血。亚茨拉菲尔精致的衣服全毁了，他头发上也是黏糊糊的。亚茨拉菲尔此时不敢去想任何东西，他得要保证克鲁利要留在这个世界上，无论是以什么方式。  
天使？  
是我，克鲁利。我终于来了，你一定累坏了吧？  
啊，确实。你来了就好，不过我也没救了。我还有一会儿，估计就要飘走了。  
不行，你不许走。还没有到那个时候，我们还有办法，我们总归会有办法的。你现在只需要一个身体罢了。很简单嘛！我现在就可以帮你去找。  
太不切实际了，天使。我可不能附身到活人身上，我不要。  
那么死人呢？这世界上这么多尸体，我每天都可以为你去找。  
你知道，你这句话说出来真的很吓人。  
亚茨拉菲尔在和克鲁利微弱的意识交流。他与克鲁利之前互换过身体，在一次见面时亚茨拉菲尔发现了这个小窍门。此后，他们经常在公共场合这样做，这样别人就看不出他们在交谈。  
先到我的身体里来。  
这，我……  
我命令你这样做。  
亚茨拉菲尔忽然脑子里一片混沌，大量的痛苦与不幸、仇恨与悲伤一齐涌上。它们像是洪水似地淹没了自己的意识。他闭上眼睛，使劲晃了晃自己的头。  
请读者先从我刚才的叙述中先抽身出来。这些东西显然是太过于细节化，有些让人难以接受。因为亚茨拉菲尔和我说的时候，他其实也不清楚真正发生了什么。  
克鲁利没和他讲自己是怎么受伤、怎么被那人弄成这样的。他只说自己在公园里打过响指，地狱的人来找他，两人纠缠，然后就这样了。亚茨拉菲尔在打扫公寓时，很仔细地检查了他的伤口，他是把他的身体洗得干干净净的，才发现了这么多可怕的事。所以他还特别有心地告诉了我他以为的版本。我觉得他想的也实在太多。克鲁利显然并不想让他细想。而且，经历了如此之长的独身时间，他一定又把自己以为的那个版本一遍又一遍地讲述给自己听，连他自己都坚定地认为，这就是事情发生的全部经过。那些画面在他的脑中栩栩如生，仿佛那天他也在公寓里一样。我觉得，回忆是会让人产生妄想的。特别是你如果还有大把岁月要度过，却不知如何是好，那么也就只能反复咀嚼自己的回忆，这里拼凑一下，那里又补上什么东西，着实有些可怜。不过，我也没权利这样认为，仅当猜测。  
于是在那天吸收了大量信息之后，我故事没有听完便离开了，也确定了下次的时间。我起身的时候，感觉有什么东西从我两边重重地滑下来，我深吸了一口气。亚茨拉菲尔问我是不是很累了，我说不是。他说他从来没有向任何人类主动透露自己过的身份。我还在消化故事，所以就胡乱点点头便离开了，心想他要真的只是胡诌，那就好了。但我又在两者间徘徊，总觉得这不对，那也不对。可能我把故事听完，心情就会好很多。  
第二天来的时候，气氛还算轻松。亚茨拉菲尔甚至都拿出了一碟小饼干放在桌子中央，脸上笑容很明显。  
“你能够猜到故事的走向吗？”  
“额，你寻找尸体的慢慢长路吗？”  
“可以说确实是这样。不过被你这么一说，它好像失去了它的全部乐趣了。”  
“找尸体也有乐趣？”  
“唉，也不是。只是有时候会很开心，有时候又有些难过罢了。”  
“我觉得你还欠我一个很重要的解释。”  
“什么解释？”  
“那些尸体，你怎么处理？”  
“啊，我很高兴你问到这点。这算是超自然灵体的一点小优势。你知道，我们的所谓的‘灵’是不同于普通人类的。我们的‘灵’更为强大，与肉体或者寄主的联系也相应更为紧密。我们能传输给它们一种信息，使暂时它们受控于我们的‘灵’。‘灵’凌驾于‘体’。但这也是取决于主体能力的。有些力量强大的天使和恶魔，他们能够自由地进入任何‘体’，并且在一定时间范围内控制它们。‘灵’的能力越强，‘体’的活动越不受限。大部分情况天使与恶魔并不会去人间找寄主，他们会直接在天堂或地狱领取一副新的躯体。但也有新人在不小心损坏了自己的躯体后，冒冒失失地进入人类躯体的。那些僵尸、丧尸什么的八成是他们——‘灵’在不适合的‘体’里乱窜。结果被可怜人看见，成了胡乱编造的鬼故事。”  
“所以我就想到这点。克鲁利当时的‘灵’已经快要离开他的‘体’，惟有尽快给他再找一个合适的‘体’才能让他留在人间，不会遁入虚无。他的‘灵’却不算强大，但控制尸体腐化过程也是绰绰有余的。如果再勤加练习，恢复视觉、听觉和肢体的使用也不是不可能。这就是为何我并不过于担心尸体这方面的问题。我还可以做些适当的防腐措施，让它们好看些。”  
“我还想再问一个问题，”我忍不住又问了一句，“为什么克鲁利的‘灵’会最终遁入虚无？他毕竟是一个恶魔，我想地狱应该会愿意收留他的。而且，难道没有轮回这一说吗？”  
“这个问题，我现在还不想回答。”亚茨拉菲尔简单地说道。  
“不来一些吗？”他把碟子往前一推。  
“哦，不了。我怕到时候听你描述会有些反胃。”  
“啊，也是。你知道吗？在接触过那么多些的身体后，我竟然也不感到恶心了。只觉得他们还算是可爱，有时甚至比活人还要可爱。不过，也有可能是因为他吧。”  
“说说看？”  
“你觉得，我对他算是什么感情？”  
“这个问题，我现在也不想回答。”我说，“还讲不讲故事？”  
“哦，好的。”他把手端在胸前，接着上次开始讲。  
他当时先是离开了公寓。他感到很慌张，一是觉得身体里的克鲁利快要飞泻而出，恶魔的意识进入天使里的，那还得了？亚茨拉菲尔和我说，在那次之后，他感觉自己永远也回不到从前的样子了。  
“就好像有人短暂住进你的脑子里，走的时候并没有把房间收拾干净，但你又不想去管它了。久而久之，污垢就堆积下来，没办法清洗掉。总之，这是万万做不得的，而我却强求了，非要把事情处理的如此痛苦。”  
亚茨拉菲尔先去了医院。他大概确定了停尸房的位置，然后注意到有人会偶尔从后门出来，推着一个床位，然后又进入一个隐蔽的小侧门。他在前面的门后等待，等工作人员推着新鲜尸体出来后，他将前门忽然关上。听到声响，那人连忙回头扭动已经自动锁上的门把手，而此时亚茨拉菲尔便把那尸体默默拖走，把硬枕头放到床位上，动作尽量连贯快速。然后再把它移回原处。在确认克鲁利已经离开他后，亚茨拉尔把尸体慢慢驮到停在不远处的本特利上。  
这样做的风险实在是很大。  
是的。但是很快，不是吗？  
我觉得这是个错误，亚茨拉菲尔。  
那为什么不在那时阻止我？  
克鲁利不再和亚茨拉菲尔交流。他尝试着熟悉下这个新身体。尸体总是第一次，但还能管用。至少是暂时的，而且能力很有限。克鲁利尝试着让它挥挥手，可它除了在皮座位上弹了几下，便没有任何反应了。他还试着睁开眼睛，或是用耳朵听些什么东西，但发现这很容易让他疲惫。操控实际的肉体并不容易，而且也要看尸体本身的健康程度。这具只能算是普普通通。  
亚茨拉菲尔在开车。他开得很慢，不时看一看后排的克鲁利。车里安静极了，亚茨拉菲尔想说些话，但也不知道克鲁利听不听的到。  
“你知道，我现在并不想处理这个问题。”他自顾自地说道，“我也就只想让你留下来罢了。”  
“你一定觉得我疯了，对吧？觉得这肯定持续不了的，也太离谱了等等。可我觉得，我这次啊，反而是要正经地好好做一回蠢事。我就是非常舍不得你。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“也算是对我们的补偿好了。我实在是无计可施，才会选择这种低劣且不合伦理的方式。因为我在看到你奄奄一息地瘫坐在椅子上时，我就完全不敢再想下去了。我完全不敢想你死了，我会怎么样。我只想着，你千万不能死。”  
亚茨拉菲尔先将克鲁利在书店里安顿好，自己便到他公寓里去收拾了。在细心地将公寓门锁好后，他又回到书店里。  
此时他最需要知道的是，如何处理“克鲁利”才能让他维持的时间长一些。  
要我说，一周都撑不到。  
你怎么会知道？  
我在这里面啊，我可以感受到。  
你可以听到我讲话吗？  
我可以尝试着，但那有些累。对了，你给我的那具尸体，它应该还在肌肉松弛阶段。你注意不要让它受伤了，我可不能让皮肤组织自动恢复。我只能——  
——减缓它腐败的进程。我知道。  
就是不让它在你书店里爆炸，短期是这样没错。老天，它活像个破布娃娃。  
我会照顾好它的。  
亚茨拉菲尔？  
怎么了？  
这里好黑。  
睡个觉吧。  
亚茨拉菲尔不再和克鲁利说话了。  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
自从那次停尸房事件后，亚茨拉菲尔就一直听到医院里的人在四处打听尸体的下落。他没在报纸上面看到相关的启事，但他总是能够看到有类似的医院人员在四处搜寻。他又把那张时间表改了改，差点改成长期歇业。  
他把克鲁利安置在楼上的卧室，让他坐在一张软椅上。他承认一开始他确实很不适应。有时他会突然忘记克鲁利的存在。到楼上的卧室里拿东西时，他会被房间里的那个“陌生人”吓一跳。然后他又不失礼节地正了正自己的棕色马甲，心里默默感激克鲁利听不到自己惊慌失措的喊叫。  
在他想和克鲁利说话时，他会轻轻地用自己的意识“碰一碰”他的，像是敲门一样。克鲁利通常马上就回应他了。尽管口气还有些不冷不淡的，就像平时打电话那样，但是永远及时。亚茨拉菲尔有时会很久地、深深地注视着那个陌生的躯体。看着他闭上的眼帘、他偏向一侧的头颅，盯着病号服上的小细节，细数他额头上的皱纹。他很希望能再见到克鲁利一面，哪怕只是一次也好。他翻遍了那个存放珍贵物品的抽屉，除了一堆他和克鲁利的信件，竟然没有一张照片。他第一次发现克鲁利在这世间留下的痕迹竟然这么少，这么容易被磨平。时间它就像只巨大的电熨斗，把世界这本大书一遍又一遍地烫平。它在烫熨着所有人，它也在烫熨着克鲁利。所以亚茨拉菲尔经常驾驶着本特利去各种地方，哪怕是很近的一个小超市也要，他得要维持着它的使用。他很担心，因为他都听不到本特利把他放进去的任何歌曲放成皇后乐队的热单了。他第一次发现精准的旋律在本特利里是多么难听。所以他索性把车里的碟片全都整理到了一个旧盒子里，然后再去影音店里买新的。他最近喜欢上了沙滩男孩。第一次将不同的磁带放进夹槽里时，亚茨拉菲尔还有些犹豫，但听到本特利毫无异议地播放出了那句"My darlin' you're so fine"，亚茨拉菲尔松了一口气。  
一周的时间快要过去了。克鲁利在一次两人的睡前对话时，有些不情愿地提醒道。  
天使，那个，我觉得是时候和这家伙说再见了。  
天哪，没错。我竟然没想到，时间都过得糊涂了，我真是抱歉……  
老天，这不是你的错。是我，我没办法让他持续的时间更长一些。  
先别说这个了。具体还有多久呢？  
最迟后天。天使，如果你没有任何办法，你一定要动作快一些。实在不行，你就直接把它全部切开放在蛇皮袋里……  
我肯定会处理好的，克鲁利。我明天早上就去碰碰运气。  
第二天，亚茨拉菲尔去了家殡仪馆。他想在那里申请个职位，这样的话他就相当于有了尸体的长期供应了。他为这个想法而感到兴奋。在老板上下打量了他考究的衣着之后，他得到了一个尸体化妆师的职位。  
但他不能直接把尸体拿走。在死者家属满意之后，尸体便要进到棺材里。要是葬礼过后还要开棺，结果发现死者却不见踪影，那么他的饭碗大抵是要不保。所以他在新尸体送过来时，每次都要问老板这会不会被火化。老板却以为他是看在要火化的份上准备偷工减料。所以他也不愿告诉他。亚茨拉菲尔只好一边冒着被革职的危险，一边偷看客户的资料。  
好在他的工作做得非常出色，所以老板逐渐对他放松了警惕。他开始不时地就客户们的奇怪要求与亚茨拉菲尔打趣。“死了竟然还要把脸涂得这么花！不知道再过几个月就全烂光了吗？”“你看那个秃头发的，他的身体全烂光了他的假发都会还好好的……”  
亚茨拉菲尔是在后一天行动的。在一次葬礼结束时，他悄悄地将那位脸上涂得厚厚的夫人从棺材里抱走，把她安放在到一个轮椅上，然后拖着轮椅就走。走前还不忘在棺材里撒了满满三大袋石灰，并把棺木锁得死死的。  
到书店时，克鲁利已经开始变僵了。  
你回来了！我啥也看不见，你手上拿的是刀，还是新的身体？  
当然是新身体，你对我就这么没有信心吗？  
当然不是。我只是说，如果你没找到合适的，也没有必要太难过。  
说着克鲁利就飘飘悠悠进去了，亚茨拉菲尔惊喜地看到那位夫人的眼睫毛微微地颤动着。  
我看起来怎么样？  
您看起来真是漂亮极了。  
为什么不在我活着的时候这样夸我？  
你的那副身体，是个很美丽的夫人。  
哦，好吧。我要是能看见自己就好了。  
你刚才就做得很好呀！我们可以慢慢练习。  
这不是你想的那么简单的，亚茨拉菲尔。我刚才也只是碰巧罢了。  
你知道吗？我想我们这次会成功的。我在殡仪馆找了个工作。那简直不要太好。  
听到你对和死人打交道这么热情我就放心了。克鲁利回答道。亚茨拉菲尔在他的意识里也感受到一丝嘲讽的口气。  
既然克鲁利暂时什么也听不到，亚茨拉菲尔便养成了在书店里自言自语的习惯。他一般喜欢在晚上对着克鲁利有一句没一句地说些什么。大部分是他白天做了些什么，看到了什么有趣的事情。尽管那些事情都极为琐碎，琐碎到亚茨拉菲尔都不愿意和克鲁利直接说，他怕克鲁利嫌自己太啰嗦。而克鲁利现在好像也什么都不是很在乎的样子。亚茨拉菲尔有时会给他念书听，克鲁利对存在主义很感兴趣。他对亚茨拉菲尔说，自己要当一个积极虚无主义者。亚茨拉菲尔则叫他不要学习那个整天推滚着大石的可怜人。  
你没有必要让自己承受这些，克鲁利。  
任何生物生来都在承受，不是吗？只有苦痛才是永恒的。它从宇宙开端就寄生在那里，它的力量如此之强大，千千万万的生命体每天都在给它献祭。那我何不拥抱它，甚至在里面畅快地游泳，在里面忘乎所以，从中汲取它形而上的快乐？  
你是在消耗自己，克鲁利。  
我没有。而且我一直都是这样认为的。只不过我没有和你说过罢了。  
那么我呢？连我在你眼中都让你感到痛苦吗？  
克鲁利犹豫了一下。他很慢，但又坚定地回答道。  
是的，我想你是让我痛苦的。  
啊，那真是太抱歉了。是我多管闲事了。  
天使，你误会我了。我……你知道我是说着玩的，对吧？克鲁利尝试着调动欢快的气氛。你知道我也是离不开你的，对吧？  
我要去睡觉了。  
晚安。克鲁利很热切地回答他。亚茨拉菲尔盯着那具一动也不动的尸体，没有作出回应。他默默地把克鲁利脸上的妆擦掉了。惨白的脸色显露出来，嘴唇是不均匀的淡紫色。亚茨拉菲尔有些后悔，但还是将眼影也一并抹去。在擦拭的过程中，他很明晰地感受到自己的心跳声是如此之大，而眼前的克鲁利静悄悄地坐在他的面前，像是个老旧的物件。他现在做的事和清洗楼下的沙发地毯没有两样。亚茨拉菲尔渐渐明白了克鲁利的意思。他确实是死了。他是死者，而亚茨拉菲尔同样也是。他们只不过是在消耗自己罢了。  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
天使，醒醒。  
亚茨拉菲尔不是被克鲁利的意识给叫醒的。他是被他打醒的。  
他昨晚就直接在克鲁利坐的那张软椅前面睡着了。醒来时脖子、肩膀都痛，眼睛也有点酸。一只干瘪的手还在打他。  
他差点跌下椅子，但又惊喜地叫出声，连忙从地上爬起来。他看到克鲁利在向他挥手。就像从前克鲁利到书店门口接他到丽兹饭店去吃饭，他站在本特利边上和他打招呼一样。亚茨拉菲尔的回忆就像阳光下被微风吹得轻轻飘起的白色绸带那样挑逗着他的心房。那时候的他们真是美好。亚茨拉菲尔吸了吸鼻子，然后握了握那只没有任何温度的手。  
看到你能够活动起来我真是太开心了。  
谢谢。我练了一个晚上呢！你不知道在黑暗里找到点控制的感觉有多难。我最后放开了，就随便乱撞。它就像个大迷宫，但不管前面是什么，它总归会有些什么，对吧？总不能就坐在原地，等着别人来找自己。我算是明白了，天使。我现在就是不能停下来，我得每时每刻都醒着，每时每刻都不断尝试。我就是西西弗，天使。我渴望光明，也深知黑夜的无尽。但我还爱着这个世界，就像西西弗爱着自己的归宿、他的负荷一样。我还爱着你。  
亚茨拉菲尔不知道该怎么回答他。不过他想如果克鲁利还在这个世上的话，他是会吻他的。  
自从上一次克鲁利提醒他要换身体之后，亚茨拉菲尔就自己画了很多张表格，过一天就划掉一天来提醒自己。  
日子迫近的时候，亚茨拉菲尔经常在楼下踱步，但他不能发出太大声音。克鲁利是一直醒着的，而且他现在变得很敏感。有一次他在楼下书柜的一角忽然跌了一跤，自己爬起来后克鲁利就问他有没有摔疼，像是个十分关心他的内嵌智能机器人。他觉得现在克鲁利是铁了心地要一步也不离他了。于是亚茨拉菲尔需要无时不刻地隐藏自己的情感。他不能太着急，也不能够过于伤心，因为这两者都会让克鲁利担心。所以他应该要开心起来。他得要开心才是。可亚茨拉菲尔却一点都不想扯动自己的嘴角，哪怕是一丝一毫也不愿意。  
这次他照常从殡仪馆取走尸体。那位夫人已经是前几周的事了，他把它们都很细心地埋在圣詹姆士公园里的一个隐蔽的小池塘后面。池塘前面有两棵树。亚茨拉菲尔很喜欢那两棵树，他总觉得那两棵树很像自己和克鲁利。左边那棵树总是挺得很直，精瘦精瘦的，叶子都很高傲地向上一片一片朝着太阳，但在下雨之后就全部低下了头，雨水滴在它的叶片上像是墨绿色的泪珠。在雨水一遍又一遍的冲刷下，躯干上弯弯曲曲的树痕显现出来，像是许多无法缝合的黑褐色的伤口。而右边那棵树则更加粗壮一些，它的树叶虽然没有左边的树叶那么好看、那么葱翠，但它们很多，很密，再恶劣的环境下也始终如一。亚茨拉菲尔觉得右边的那棵树是始终注视着左边那棵的，就像他自己最近总是注视着克鲁利一样。  
天启刚结束不久后，两人到公园里散步。那时候天空也在下雨，克鲁利为他和亚茨拉菲尔撑伞。亚茨拉菲尔伸出手来让克鲁利看那两棵树。  
“你觉不觉得它们很相配，我亲爱的？”  
“没错。”克鲁利仔细眯起眼睛注视着那两棵离得不远的树，然后他又笑起来。  
“你在笑什么，我亲爱的男孩？”  
“我没在笑。我是为他们感到惋惜。”  
“为什么？他们总是够能有对方的陪伴啊。他们一起享受阳光和雨露，一起浸润在泥土的芬芳里。他们倾听着小鸟的歌唱，被小松鼠灵活的动作弄得很痒，他们会一起笑。被伦敦的坏天气影响，他们也会一起流泪。世界上还有什么比这更好的呢？”  
“他们都不能够真正在一起。你瞧，他们是被分隔着的。”克鲁利向亚茨拉菲尔指了指两棵树之间铺得十分整齐的赤色石砖与低矮的灰水泥墩。“他们的根会长到一起吗？不会。他们几乎都不能触碰到对方。他们在种下时，就已经注定了与对方相离的结局。他们是互相独立的两棵树。他们俩在一起，但彼此都孤独。”  
亚茨拉菲尔照例给尸体上妆。这次是个年轻的小伙子。家属的要求并不高，他们只求亚茨拉菲尔把他的脸化得更红润一些就行了。亚茨拉菲尔拿出腮红轻轻点缀时，他越看越觉得它像克鲁利。他还挺想在那个尸体鬓角处画个黑色的小蛇的。但他不敢冒险。这次在葬礼之后需要火化，亚茨拉菲尔在殡仪馆后面等待，准备在工作人员推着出来时顺手接过。火化炉并不在殡仪馆内，到那里去要先从后门走出馆内，再进入一个阴森森的大厂房。尸体被运入燃烧室后，先有钢锭和刀片把尸体弄破，让内脏流出来，然后被淋上汽油，这才真正进入炉门。亚茨拉菲尔有一次被迫进入那个黑乎乎的大厂房。那天收骨灰的人生病请假了，老板就让他去顶替。亚茨拉菲尔全程都在运输带的尽头等待，他不敢靠近。他听着尸体燃烧的吱吱呀呀的声音，等着炉门退出。退出时，一大股白烟急急忙忙冒出来，还夹杂着肉骨头烧焦的味道。亚茨拉菲尔等它冷却，随后用小锤子把大的骨头敲碎，然后把用小簸箕收了一半都不到的骨灰装进骨灰盒。整个工作熏得他想流眼泪。  
亚茨拉菲尔在拐角处等待。工作人员一般听到他想帮忙送到那里去后，都会欣然接受。整个接手的过程轻而易举。他唯一需要的，就是准备好替换的骨灰。  
但这次他却有些狼狈。他推着尸体走到火化炉室门口，才意识到替换骨灰已经用完了。他急中生智，将在本特利上他刚买的面粉全都倒进了骨灰罐，然后把尸体急忙送回书店让克鲁利接手，然后再回来将骨灰罐交给心痛欲绝的家人。  
“火化……不是都要一两个小时吗？”他们红着眼睛问他。  
“额，小伙子比较瘦。”亚茨拉菲尔说。家人们听了又是一阵抽泣。  
亚茨拉菲尔看着他们为自己心爱的人痛哭流涕，心里很不是滋味。他最终辞去了殡仪馆的工作。  
结束之后，他来到花店里买花，一个人又去了那块小池塘后的“墓地”。他在每一个小土坑前都放了一小束淡颜色的小雏菊，并为他们默默祝福。他很感谢他们的陪伴，又为自己自私的行为感到抱歉。亚茨拉菲尔知道，就算那些好心人并不在意他和克鲁利的秘密，他也不会原谅自己。他会永远诅咒自己，在心底里厌恶自己、嘲笑自己，在墓前凌迟自己的良心。他在克鲁利的那个土坑前放上了几朵还算鲜艳的玫瑰花之后便就离开了。  
啊，你回来了！怎么样，还算顺利吗？克鲁利感受到亚茨拉菲尔的到来，很热情地问道。  
我辞职了。  
……是怎么了吗？  
我受不了了，克鲁利。我不想做这种事情了。  
所以，克鲁利迟疑道，这是最后一周了，对吗？  
我也不知道。先让我静一静吧。我们只能等待。  
书店外下起了小雨，和那天的雨很像。其实，和哪一天的雨都很像。下雨没有什么特别的，花儿也没有什么让人感伤的。玫瑰凋谢是世界上最正常不过的事情；刚抽条的豌豆苗没有想象中的那么好看；小小的夜莺从不为谁歌唱；鲸落是座巨大的死亡城堡；一切美好的事物注定要被一刀砍断；希望是愚蠢而多余的；人与绝望拥抱的最紧；日夜的劳作和受苦让人快乐。并不需要去感知任何东西，也并不需要去赞美和歌颂任何事物，一切无意义。结束。  
那周的最后几天是在极度低迷的气氛中度过的。  
克鲁利不敢去和亚茨拉菲尔说话。他只是软椅上左右摆动着他的脑袋。亚茨拉菲尔时常在楼下发呆。他翻看着之前克鲁利与他的书信，从维多利亚时期一直到电话发明之前。他看着那些字迹，有的整齐，有的又有些凌乱，但大体都又有着克鲁利自己的风格。有些冷峻，笔锋较为锐利，但又总是在拐弯的地方显现出一点温柔。那些字是如此真实，它们沉甸甸的，亚茨拉菲尔甚至觉得自己手上拿着的发黄的信纸才是克鲁利，那个坐在绣花软椅上低垂着头的，他才不是克鲁利，尽管那具尸体真的很像。他还没想好怎么处理尸体替换问题，或者是他还没准备好再去考虑它。  
他花了很多时间去凝视窗外。亚茨拉菲尔注意到东边的窗户对面住着一位温婉的女士。她每天八点左右坐在窗前的书桌，拿出笔开始写些什么。接近下午时，她会暂时离开桌前。可能去吃迟到的午饭了，也可能去小憩了。亚茨拉菲尔猜她是位作家，她笔下的文字肯定十分细腻。细水长流，如一条明亮的小溪流慢慢流淌到人的心里，而你在那条溪流里随便捧起一把水，就是一颗颗钻石，每一颗都足够你一辈子的揣摩。  
亚茨拉菲尔很喜欢注视着她。有一天下午，他发现到了晚饭的时间她都没有再来到窗前。他并不放心，没有告诉克鲁利便自己来到对面简朴的公寓里。他数清了层数，敲了敲那扇门。并没有人回应。他不想惊动邻居，就开始四处寻找，轻而易举地在地毯下面找到了钥匙，然后扭开了门锁。  
那位女士就躺在床上，身体温暖，脸上带着安详的微笑。亚茨拉菲尔摸了摸她的脉搏，然后在胸口画了个十字。他走到她的桌前，下面的火盆里还幽幽地烧着残存的纸片。亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气。他拿出一支笔，写了一张解释她要去欧洲长期旅游的纸条，然后把她抱走了。走之前还不忘把她的衣服都藏了起来。  
克鲁利没有理会亚茨拉菲尔回来的声音。他现在确实能够听见了，但他还不想告诉亚茨拉菲尔。  
亲爱的？  
你回来了？  
我找到了。  
克鲁利二话没说便钻进了那位女士的身体里。  
你得给她取个名字。天哪，她还带着温度呢！不会是你把她杀了吧？  
别开玩笑了，克鲁利。我只是观察她很久了。  
我的错。你知道吗？我觉得这次能支撑至少一周半，最多都可能有两周。  
真的吗？我真是太高兴了。  
克鲁利听出来亚茨拉菲尔是真的很开心。他将手移动到亚茨拉菲尔的胸口，亚茨拉菲尔握住他。女人的黑色长发弄得他脸痒痒的，亚茨拉菲尔好像无意识地吻了吻她的额头。  
亚茨拉菲尔把那位女士称作“黛洛维夫人”。克鲁利听了后不以为然。  
你见过伍尔芙本人吗？  
见过，她之前来到过我的书店。她很喜欢的装潢。她本想带本书走的，可我没舍得。但我祈祷那晚珀伽索斯在她的头顶飞过。她其实更适合当一位诗人。  
那你为何不在乌斯河前拉她一把？  
人各有自己的选择，克鲁利。这不是我们能干预的。  
你确实可以，瞧。克鲁利说着稍稍抬起一条手臂。我们时时刻刻都在干预。我们是什么？他们又是什么？你自己很清楚，亚茨拉菲尔。只是你不愿承认罢了。  
我只是想让你留下来。  
那你已经如愿以偿了。恭喜你。我还在这里。而且只要你有办法，你可以永远把我留在这里。我可以永远做你书店里的那只破布娃娃。那种你舍不得撒手、但客人来参观时又要赶紧扔到阴暗的小阁楼里去的旧玩具。我的存在早就没有意义了，亚茨拉菲尔。但你对它的不承认让我更加心痛。你总是在希望着什么，难道你不知道希望的背后永远是希望，这才是真正的绝望吗？我只想让你抛开这些和我一起活在无意义之中，这样我们才能过得更为尽兴，不是吗？  
你要求的太多了，克鲁利。我当时也就只是很想让你留下来，不让你去独自面对虚无。我真的什么都没去细想。现在我们两人作为世间的任何一种存在，全都不能算是合理。我们早已是死者，纠结是否有意义又有什么用？你不能将你一人的苦难叠加到众生上，然后给他们扣一个无意义的帽子，给他们一个无意义的世界。所以我才说你是疯了。你永远都不会得到认同，所以你是在消耗自己。  
克鲁利没再回答他。他气得将手臂狠狠地打在软椅的橡木扶手上，皮肤上马上出现了好大一块尸斑，由红到紫，最后变成浅青色。亚茨拉菲尔连忙将他放回到原来的位置上，他抚摸着她白皙的脸颊，将一块丝绸方巾细致地抱裹在发青的那块皮肤上。  
“说实话，我真的不知道拿你怎么办才好，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔对那具尸体说，“可能我们一开始就已经错了吧。生命可能终究不能够拿来戏弄。”  
“但我总是一直想着你有一天能够回来。哪怕只是一点点，哪怕只是一句话，都比现在要好。你一定是被折磨坏了，所以才会觉得这一切并没有意义的，对吧？我还是来得太晚了。”  
“我一直来得都有些晚。甚至有些话都一直没和你说。不出于什么原因啊，不是不好意思。但就是一直没有说。可能觉得自己不适合说这些话，觉得自己不说你也会懂。但现在发现，还是得要去表达。”  
克鲁利把那些话听得很清楚。他最后伸出手来，抚摸了下亚茨拉菲尔小指上的金戒指。亚茨拉菲尔以为克鲁利只是很累了，他这次将她抱起来放到自己的卧室里，走的时候碰了碰她淡粉色的嘴唇。  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
克鲁利，你想出去走走吗？  
想，天使。特别想。你为什么不早点提出来？  
嗯……忽然才想起来的嘛。这次算是很方便，我可以在你脸上蒙一层黑纱，然后推着你去圣詹姆士公园散散步。不知道你是不是能感受到风的呼吸？春天已经到了。一切很美好。我真希望你能看见啊，就只是出来走一走都感觉完全不一样的……  
不知道这样说会不会很奇怪。我有种我们是老夫老妻，然后我大病初愈，你推着我出来散心的感觉……权当我瞎说。你不用太放在……  
我也这么觉得。  
亚茨拉菲尔就这样在几个月之后第一次和克鲁利一起离开书店。在跨过书店门口时，一种很骇人的感觉在亚茨拉菲尔的心底升起。他说不上来那是什么，只觉得眼前的世界忽然崩塌了。他在干什么？他在推着一个装着死人的轮椅，死人里面是他好朋友的魂魄。他们要像以前那样去圣詹姆士公园散步。可在别人眼里，他是一位书店老板。书店已经很久没有正常营业了，主要原因是他一直在店里养尸体，他整天对他们说话，与他们交流，向他们忏悔。他没意识到这有多荒唐吗？之前没意识到罢了，直到他走出那个书店、跨过那个书店门口、把自己和克鲁利浸润在春天的新鲜空气里。五月的阳光已经让他感到了全身疲惫，脸色苍白。他完全是个过惯室内生活的人。看着一切鲜活的生命，听着大街上人来人往的喧闹声，他感到自惭形秽。  
克鲁利用后背顶了顶轮椅的布面，亚茨拉菲尔这才中断了自己的胡思乱想。他继续推着克鲁利向前走。他第一次感觉走在街上如此陌生，像是犯了错似的。他一遍又一遍地拉低了克鲁利脸上的黑纱。其实这没有什么必要，克鲁利把尸体保存的很好。去掉那层半透明的遮盖物，别人也只会认为她是睡着了，仅此而已。  
那天公园里人并不是很多，亚茨拉菲尔难得忘记了时间。他问克鲁利今天是星期几，克鲁利则发出了一声爽朗的大笑。  
他们照例在长椅上坐了一会儿，亚茨拉菲尔在和克鲁利回忆往事。  
我还是不敢相信我们阻止过天启。  
我也是，代价可高呢！我没了身体，你成了个养尸体的变态。但世界还运转的好好的，什么也都没有少。  
你想念红酒的滋味吗？  
很少了。不过被你这么一说，我倒是可以来一杯。  
等你回来了，我们就回书店喝上几杯。  
你也一直没沾酒吗？  
没有，我要开车。  
天哪，这么多年我竟然没发现你会开车。  
没错。你知道，现在本特利都不放皇后乐队了。  
什么？！这也太过分了！亚茨拉菲尔，你到底给它放了什么可怕的……  
别急啊，我之前也很犹豫它会不会接受新磁带，但是它适应的很好。  
不会是……  
沙滩男孩，你不喜欢？  
我从来没听过。  
你会喜欢的。  
他们有一句没一句地说着，天在慢慢阴沉下去，云朵在变灰，孩子的欢笑声渐远，幼鸟啾啾地呼喊着自己的母亲，花儿一个个合上了自己的外瓣，恋人们挽着手要回到他们的爱巢。太阳卷着亮丽的晚霞，往天边又调皮地张望了一下，然后“咚”的一下像掉入一块大棉花糖似的不见了踪影，到黑夜的海洋里徜徉去了。亚茨拉菲尔从长椅上站起身。  
走吧，克鲁利。我们要走了，时间不早了。  
今天是几月几号？  
我刚来的时候就问过你，你还笑我呢！  
我问你，今天几号？  
我现在怎么想的起来……  
很重要，天使。我估计两周已经要过了。你碰她一下。  
亚茨拉菲尔连忙摸了摸黛洛维夫人的脸颊，已经冷得和石头一样了。  
来不及了，天使。你听我说……  
“我才不听你说什么呢！”亚茨拉菲尔说着就推着克鲁利离开了公园，他在回来的路上走得很急，但在半路上被迫停下了脚步。他看到远处火光明亮，在已经黑了一半的天空里张牙舞爪，像是只要跳起来吃人的魔鬼。  
克鲁利，我的书店好像着火了。  
怎么会又着火了……  
我也不知道，地狱的人找上来了吗？  
还好你今天难得出门了。  
别走了，直接回头吧。看也不要看一眼，再停留一秒都是危险了。  
亚茨拉菲尔只好又推着克鲁利重新走在大街上，远离了火光与黑烟，远离了那个玫瑰色的小天堂。  
他最后在那片小池塘前面停下的脚步。天已经完全黑下来了，一不留神可能会跌入池底。他蹲下身来，摘下了蒙在黛洛维夫人脸上的面纱。尸体冰冷，可亚茨拉菲尔从来没有觉得她这么好看过。眉头放松，嘴角的笑容尤为恬淡。她像是位两眼空空的少女，像是位古希腊女神。她缺乏目光，但她用整个身体凝视这个世界。  
我花了很长时间想这个，亚茨拉菲尔。我没有一次想出了自己满意的告别，所以你现在听到的是我即兴想出来的。如果它一点也不浪漫，这也不能怪我。  
我听着。  
你还是不认同我的想法，对不对？  
是的。  
没有关系。  
一点关系都没有吗？  
是的，它没有关系。而且我想你也知道答案。  
我确实知道。  
你认为在痛苦中活着是无法想象的，是不可原谅的。因为这世界本应美好，它本就该充满生机，本就应该充满了各种的爱与欢笑。我想你一定会告诉我，生命本身自有它的意义，任何人都不是白来一趟的，对不对？  
但我现在告诉你，如果有一个人，他受尽了苦难，尝尽了世间所有的酸楚。他走在街上与其他人擦肩而过，他的生活、他的痛苦永远都不会被人知道。他会被埋没，而他的痛苦也会被埋没，像是不存在过一样。因为经验让人少言，生活打磨人的鼻尖。难道你就让他为了他生命里那细如发丝的快乐幸福而活吗？你告诉他这是他活着的意义，他保准会狠狠地揍你一顿，那样还来的痛快些。所以啊，我并不相信生命。但我觉得也不能够随便玩弄它。不过这只是我的想法罢了，我怎么想一点也不重要，没有什么算是特别重要。但我确实相信执念。它是我见过的最令人发指的东西。它在人心里扎根，越长越强大。它以你的一切情感为食，你开心它也开心，你痛恨它也痛恨。我最大的执念不是活着。我最大的执念是你。所以当寄存在尸体里提供给我与你在一起的机会，我毫不犹豫地同意了。那我在其他任何情况下都不会同意的事情。但我也不能看到你，不能真正意义上的触碰到你。我之前和你说过，我是在一个迷宫里。我一直没能走出它，死后也不会。因为我深知我是会遁入虚无的，事实上，我早就遁入虚无了，只是一直和你保持着藕断丝连的联系罢了。我的灵魂无家可归。死神不会来收取我的魂魄。它就像指南针上生锈的铁针，指不出任何方向；它在黑夜里颤抖，发出噼啪的响声。记住，绝望就是这个声音，就像寒风吹动着残存的纸片。  
我还对你说过，我为你的不承认而感到心痛。我想你应该是明白的呀！重要的永远也不是解脱和快乐的呐喊，它是出自苦楚的确认。你是去和快乐幸福的人们一起去征服死亡，去越障逃避，去建立与你们思想相称的形式大厦；还是相反，去相信荒诞，承认苦楚，去支持它们令人心碎却妙不可言的挑战？世人用美酒与面包来滋养自身的伟大，所有温情与美好都会在这里找到自己的地位。所以你才说我疯了，可把我气坏了。  
我还想再和你说些话。你记住了，世上没有任何东西值得人们为它而舍弃自己所爱。所以在这些荒诞不羁的日子里，我明白了你的用心。让我再和你说些话，好吗？我是爱你的，亚茨拉菲尔。我确实是的。不为什么，没有任何原因。上帝给我们的灵魂，是来自爱情记忆的永久火焰的烟。  
对了，在我离开这个身体的时候，会有一段时间我不会马上走。我会像是被剥光了身体一样赤条条地在你旁边看着你。你不能看到我。在那段不短的时间里，我想我会一直注视着你的。但是你还是最好不要让我看见你。我最好啊，什么都不要看见。你也不要表现出任何难过或者不舍的样子，那么这件事就会变得更加困难了，我们之前的努力也都白费了。而我不想这么纠结地走。  
所以，当我离开时，你一定要头也不回地离开，一下子也不停留，然后尽快把我忘记吧。就，每天努力一点点，一点点就好。这样对你和我，都是最好的安排。  
我有没有很久说过，我很喜欢普希金的诗？我温柔的朋友，最后一次……  
克鲁利的声音断了。亚茨拉菲尔注意到黛洛维夫人硬邦邦的脸颊上挂着一颗特别闪耀的泪珠。像遥远的世界传来的北极光。  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
“所以，故事讲完了。”我询问着亚茨拉菲尔，“最后克鲁利，他是死了吗？”  
“他没有办法死。他成为了一个没有归宿的‘灵’。他现在在虚无里。也可以说是在一切里。我可以随便抓一把空气告诉你这是克鲁利，你也不能说我错。”亚茨拉菲尔说着还真的抓了一把空气放在手里摩挲，他的表情很是温柔。  
“最后你回去时，书店是失火了吗？”  
“啊，这说来有些尴尬。书店确实是失火了，但不是我的。我的书店最后只是外墙熏黑了一些。”亚茨拉菲尔两只手碰在一起。“我还是时常想他。他叫我做的事，我一件都没有做到。我还是记得他，而且一天比一天清晰。”  
“所以，你是自我沉沦了吗？”  
“在一种程度上是的。不过我们不能把话说的那么绝对，我觉得这段时间我只是在泥潭里打了个滚罢了。”  
“你整整消沉了十几年。我还是因为你的奇迹要失效了才记起你的书店的！”  
“哈哈，是的。我想我也要重新开业了，他不会希望我继续消沉下去。现在，我存在的意义就是他。只要我还记得他，他就不曾离开。”  
“没错。我们的记忆承载着我们爱的人。他们的生命从我们指缝间流走，但记忆不会。”  
我向书店老板微微鞠躬，临走之前我还和他说了句话。  
“那些血腥的东西，就不要再想了。怪吓人的。”  
“我尽量。你知道吗？接了殡仪馆的工作，我还专门去学了尸体保存方法和木乃伊的制作，有些图片确实过于栩栩如生。不过我一次都没来得及使用过，怪可惜的。”  
“再见。”  
“再见。”  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
我将故事整理下来之后，有很长一段时间脑子里都没办法好好想其他事情，可能我还是更加向往美好吧。我也去了圣詹姆士公园，看到了那里的小池塘，不过那里没有一点痕迹了。毕竟，十几年过去了。我也学着亚茨拉菲尔的样子，撒了一些小鲜花。纪念着那些早已离去但永远不曾离开的人们。  
直到有一天，我重新回到苏活街后才让我的心真正沉了下来。我得到了我满意的回答。  
大概十年之后，我到苏活街去和一个出版商聊事情。我那时已经结婚了，也终于知道爱情这东西是怎么一回事。我很不满那出版商让我大老远跑过来谈事情，他自己倒是方便了，就住在这里。真是个混蛋。  
我走得很急，还有些迟到了。我一直低头走路，没注意到走过来的人，就直接栽到他肩膀上了。  
“我非常抱歉，先生。我……”  
我愣住了。那不会错，那是……  
“没有任何关系，祝您有个好天。”  
“亚茨拉菲尔？”  
我连忙拉住来者。奶白色头发，卡其色的大衣，看不出年纪的面容，绝对是他。可他看上去像是什么都不知道一样，也不像是说谎。他有些慌张地笑笑。  
“您说什么？”  
“您当真什么也都不记得了吗？”  
“我不明白您的意思，先生。亲爱的，这里有位先生，他好像认识我的样子。”  
我一见到克鲁利，就明白了亚茨拉菲尔为什么会那么喜欢他。笔挺的黑皮裤，蛇皮夹克……总之，很帅。我拼命忍住才没有笑出声来。  
“不好意思，是我看错了。你，让我想起一位我的老朋友。”  
“再见。”我匆匆离开，留下狐疑的两人。而我在心里深信着，苏活街的拐角，那家古色古香的书店，它已经不存在了。或者说，它从来没有存在过。


End file.
